The not so innocent Faberry
by Livsy
Summary: A collection of Smut and fluff Faberry one shots. Prompts welcome!


I decided to start a series of Faberry smut one shots asides from my multific, they have nothing to do with it. This is my first time writing smut so sorry if it's really bad. Prompts welcome but I probably won't do any G!P.

This ones pool sex with a lot of smut and a bit of fluff. It ends with some funny awkwardness.

* * *

It was a boiling hot day in the middle of summer which was unusual for Ohio. Rachel was in her room, sitting on her floor, with a fan sweating and moaning from the heat.

"Honey, why don't you take a cold shower?" Rachel's dad Leroy suggested, popping his head round the corner of her bedroom door.

"It's too hot." She groaned, not really listening to her dad.

"I know, I've turned the air conditioning on, why don't you text Quinn and ask to use her pool?"

Rachel groaned again and walked to her bed to pick up her phone and text her girlfriend.

Rachel:

Quinn I'm boiling, can we use your pool?

Quinn:

Sure baby come round now. I love you.

Rachel smiled when she read the text at how sweet her Girlfriend was.

Rachel:

I love you too sweetheart.

Rachel, again:

I AM LITERALLY DYING, I'M SO HOT.

Quinn:

I know you are ;)

Rachel:

Quinn! You know what I meant. What bikini should I wear the blue one or the yellow one?

Quinn:

Personally I'd rather you didn't wear a bikini but the yellow one if you must.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the text and threw her yellow bikini into her bag and jumped into her car. She groaned in relief when she felt the air conditioning turn on.

She thought about Quinn in her bikini, her soft skin dripping wet from the pool, her bright Hazel eyes filled with lust. She started to become flustered and hot, not from the outside heat this time, as she felt a pool of wetness emerge between her thighs.

She pulled up outside of Quinn's house and knocked on the door with her heart racing, feeling how wet she was just form thinking about her blonde girlfriend.

"Hey Rach." Quinn greeted at the door.

Rachel winced at the sight of her girlfriend standing at the door in her tight green bikini, which she noticed matched her eyes.

"You look hot baby." Rachel said in a low sexy tone. "I'm gonna go get changed, meet you in the pool." Rachel winked as she walked up stairs. Quinn felt a spot of warm wetness in her bikini bottoms, as a rush of heat filled her body. She needed her girlfriend and she needed her now.

Rachel came back down in her small yellow bikini and walked out into the back, where Quinn's large built in pool was. Rachel had always secretly wanted to have sex with Quinn in the pool but she never had the courage to ask her until now.

Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth opened at the sight of her stunning girlfriend. The girls' beautiful naturally tanned skin, her perky breasts falling out of the sides of her bikini.

"Quinn, my eyes are up here."

Quinn smirked. "Yes, but your boobs are down here."

"You're so gay." Rachel laughed out.

"I'm not gay but my girlfriend is." Quinn teased.

"Har har very funny Fabray." She joked sarcastically.

Rachel walked closer to Quinn who was sitting on the sun bed, with want in her eyes and kneeled down in front of her, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, running her fingers through the short blonde hair. Quinn shivered at the touch and felt her self getting more and more turned on. Rachel captured her lips in a deep kiss and both of them moaned into it.

"I need you baby." Rachel husked out in Quinn's ear. Quinn felt Rachel's warm breath on her body and she whimpered as her sex started to ache. She let out a soft moan into Rachel's neck and the brunette took that as a sign that she needed her just as much.

Quinn reached down in between her thighs, to realise some of her tension.

"Ah-ah not yet baby, wait." Rachel said taking Quinn's hands away and playing with her fingers. Quinn let out a small whimper now her sex was throbbing. Rachel stood up and took Quinn's hands and pulled her up so their bodies were touching. Rachel softly cupped Quinn's cheek while her other hand was around her waist and she lightly put their lips together. "I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too beautiful." Quinn said pulling Rachel into a passionate kiss, both girls moaning into it. Quinn wiped her tongue along Rachel's lips looking for entrance and Rachel happily let her in, their tongues battling for dominance.

Rachel ran her hands along the back of Quinn's bikini top. She unhooked it, threw it aside and pulled out of the kiss to stare contently at her girlfriends perfect, round breasts. She took one in her hand and gently kneaded it pinching the blonde's nipple. Quinn moaned into Rachel's neck and the brunette felt a larger pool of wetness between her legs at the sound of her girlfriend's moan.

She let go of the girl's breast and took her hand, which earned her a pout.

"Com'on baby, I came round to swim." Rachel teased.

Quinn groaned and followed Rachel into the shallow end of the pool. She'd had sex with Rachel loads of times before, but this was her first time anywhere other than one of their beds and she was worried someone would hear them or worse see them.

"Rach?" Quinn said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah baby?"

"What if someone hears us? Or-or my mum comes home?"

"Don't worry Quinn. Your mums at work and we can just try to be less… vocal."

"Rach, you know I can't be less vocal when we have such amazing lady sex." Quinn said seductively.

"You sound like Santana." Rachel laughed. Quinn frowned. Not who she wanted to be thinking about when she was about to make love to her girlfriend.

Quinn tugged on Rachel's bikini top. "This needs to come off." She pouted, untying the bikini top from around Rachel's neck and flung it to the side of the pool. She took one of Rachel's breasts in her mouth and sucked and licked her nipple making Rachel moan softly. She took the other one in her hand and played with Rachel's already erect nipple. Rachel's breathing increased. Quinn loved how easily worked up she could make her.

"You like that baby." Quinn whispered against Rachel's ear while kneading both of Rachel's breasts pinching and tugging on her nipples.

Rachel let out a soft whimper. "Uh-huh." Was all she managed to get out with her lips tightly closed.

Rachel tugged at Quinn's bottoms. "These need to come off too." She said pulling the string at the sides of Quinn's bottoms, as Quinn did the same to Rachel's. They threw all the unwanted clothing to the side.

Rachel put her hand down between Quinn's thighs and ran her fingers across the girl's opening, she lot out a low moan when she felt that Quinn was already so wet and not from being in the pool. Quinn squirmed around at the touch and Rachel smiled to her self.

"Rach please, don't tease."

"Patience baby. I wanna see how long you can last." Rachel said with a smirk, running her hands up and down Quinn's waist and abs. "God Quinn, you're so sexy."

Quinn couldn't do anything that moan into Rachel's neck. Rachel put her arm under Quinn's legs and scooped her up into a bridesmaid carry. Quinn squealed at the unexpected move.

Rachel placed Quinn on the side of the pool and stared at the blondes dripping wet sex.

Quinn opened her legs wider so the brunette could get a better look. Rachel let out a loud moan and licked a trail along the inside of Quinn's thigh. Quinn tried to hold in her moan so the neighbours wouldn't hear and Rachel noticed and frowned. "Baby, let it out. Please? I love hearing your moans. I wanna hear you scream my name."

Quinn let out a quiet whimper and Rachel stopped kissing around Quinn's belly button. "Quinn it's okay no ones around. I know you wanna scream my name."

"Rachel, please I need you so bad." Quinn said with desperation in her voice.

"Promise you won't hold back?"

"Promise, now please."

"Please what?"

"You know what Rach."

"I want you to beg."

"You know I don't like begging." Quinn pouted.

"I'm not doing anything unless you beg."

Quinn sighed and Rachel smirked when she knew she got her own way. Hearing Quinn beg was a major turn on for her. "What do you want me to do Quinn?"

"I want you to fuck me so hard Rach. I want to come in your mouth."

Without hesitation, Rachel shoved two fingers inside the blonde, pumping in and out. Quinn let out a loud moan as her breath became uneven. "Mmm, I need more Rach."

Rachel added another finger but stayed at a steady pace. Quinn's breathing became heavier and she let out loud moans of pleasure, which nearly made Rachel come right there and then. "Faster." Quinn groaned out.

Rachel didn't speed up. "Not yet."

"Please Rach." Quinn said bucking her hips.

"Ah-ahh, slow down, I told you I want to see how long you can last baby."

Quinn winced when she felt Rachel slip her fingers out. "I swear if you keep teasing me I'll take care of it myself."

Rachel loved it when Quinn became dominant, but not this time, this time she was in charge.

Rachel pushed the blonde back down, so she was lying on the side and crawled up her to place a rough kiss on her lips before going back down. She spread Quinn's legs open a bit more and smiled before shoving her tongue inside Quinn, earning her a very loud moan. "Oh…my…g-god. Fuck Rach don't stop. Feels so good." She panted out.

Quinn felt Rachel smile into her, which sent shudders down her spine. Her breathing got heavier again and she couldn't hold back her moans and screams, but she needed more. "Clit." She moaned out.

Rachel pulled her tongue out and slid her fingers in to replace it. She thrust in and out, while massaging Quinn's clit with her thumb, making Quinn buck her hips and scream. "Faster Rach, I'm so close-oh god, yesss!" Quinn panted out. Rachel felt her tighten around her fingers, so she pulled out and Quinn moaned and sat up.

"What the hell?" Quinn said, annoyed. "I was so close Rach."

Rachel just smirked as she climbed on top of the blonde, leaving trails of kisses up her body and onto her neck sucking at Quinn's soft spot behind her earning her a soft moan.

Rachel did feel bad making Quinn wait but she would thank her for it afterwards.

"Rachel, I really need you." Quinn whimpered out with desperation in her voice. She gave Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek kiss on the lips.

"Patience." Rachel smirked, content with how desperate she made the blonde.

Rachel trailed more kisses down Quinn's body, one on each boob, down to her abs and her stomach all the way down to her throbbing sex.

Quinn went to move her hand down to touch herself but Rachel quickly batted it away. "No, I'll do it." Rachel slowly guided her tongue across Quinn's opening making the blonde buck her hips and moan softly.

"You taste so good Quinn. I love fucking you with my tongue." Rachel said in a raspy tone. This made Quinn shiver at the girl's voice. She loved it when Rachel talked dirty.

Rachel thrust her tongue in and out and the blonde saw stars. Quinn's head rolled back as she let her moans roll off her tongue making Rachel even more wet while her clit was being pressed up against the pool side. "RACHEL!" Quinn screamed. "FUCK OH-OH! YES DON'T STOP."

Rachel moaned deeply into Quinn but she wanted to see how long she would last and work her up so much that she would squirt into her mouth. So Rachel pulled out and Quinn protested again. "Rachel I swear to god if you don't make me cum, I'm banning sex for a week and I'll sort this out myself." Quinn said seriously, her sex throbbing and dripping.

"Okay, last time I promise."

Rachel entered Quinn with her fingers and started pumping in and out fast. Quinn's eyes rolled back and her mouth made an 'o' shape. She started to ride Rachel's fingers down to the knuckle. Rachel loved the way her fingers easily slipped in and out of her girlfriend, the warm feeling against her fingers as she fucked Quinn. Quinn was now moaning uncontrollably.

"Holy-fuck. Oh-oh! YES RACH RIGHT THERE. FASTER!" Quinn yelled. She lost all care as to whether she could be heard by the neighbours "Rachel, I'm… s-so close!"

Rachel pumped in and out of the blonde increasing the pace as she went. Quinn panting and moaning and shouting her name made Rachel so close to orgasm as well as her clit rubbing the surface.

"Fuck! I'm…c-coming!" Quinn shouted as she rode Rachel's fingers through orgasm, Rachel came when she saw Quinn riding her fingers and squirting her warm juices onto her fingers and tongue. The brunette lapping up every last bit, moaning at the sweet taste, while her orgasm road through her body.

"Whoa." Was all Rachel managed to get out when both girls relaxed. "That was amazing baby."

Quinn just lied there trying to get her breathing under control. When she finally did she sat up and smiled at Rachel. "That was amazing but why did you keep stopping."

"Because Quinn, if you get close and stop a few times when you do come it's so much better."

"Well that was defiantly up there." Quinn winked. "You're turn baby."

Rachel blushed and ducked her head. "Umm… Actually Quinn, I sort of already, you know."

"Came?" Rachel nodded and Quinn let out a small laugh. "Sweetheart, we've had sex loads of times before, you don't need to be embarrassed. I love you." She said cupping Rachel's cheeks and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I know, it's just people don't usually come so easily."

"Rach, its fine, seriously, its happened to me before, remember that time you were riding my face?"

Rachel blushed even more and laughed. "Do you want to go for a swim now?"

"Sure baby."

"And Quinn, I love you so much."

* * *

Rachel stayed the night at Quinn's and they woke up in the morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. They got up and went down stairs to find Judy Fabray , cooking eggs and bacon and vegan pancakes that she made especially for Rachel when she came round.

"Hi girls." Judy said in a sort of 'I need to talk to you' tone.

Both girls looked at each other in confusion, but said good morning anyway.

Judy served up breakfast and sat down with the girls, with a worried expression on her face.

"Mum? Is everything okay? You seem a bit on edge."

She looked up from her plate and paused for a second. "Actually, there's something I need to talk to you both about." She said awkwardly. They both nodded to show they were listening.

"When I got home from work last night I got a umm… unusual phone call from one of the neighbours." She paused and both girls froze when they realised where this was going. "They said that they could hear… various noises coming from our pool and some of these noises included-"

"Mum, please don't." Quinn cut her off, cringing. She knew exactly what the 'various noises' were.

"Quinn, I'm disappointed." Judy said sadly.

"What that I had sex with my girlfriend that I've been going out with for over a year? Is it because she's a girl because-" Quinn raised her voice.

"No honey." Judy cut her off. "You know I don't mind that and of course you're going to have sex, but I'm disappointed that you did it out side Quinn, where as we all just found out the neighbours can hear or possibly see! You know the rules, next time keep it in the bedroom." Judy finished calmly.

Rachel didn't utter a word the whole of breakfast; she just sat there with her mouth slightly open, pushing round her food. Quinn rubbed her thigh to try and calm her down because she could tell that the brunette was freaking out inside.

"We're going to go upstairs now."

"Okay darling, Rachel can I talk to you a second?" Rachel froze in her tracks and tensed up.

"It's okay Rach, she loves you." Quinn reassured her.

Rachel turned around to Judy. Quinn smiled at her and walked upstairs.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel said in a panicked tone, with a tear falling down her face.

"Hey no, darling, it's okay. I just wanted to check that you're okay and tell you that this doesn't change anything and I still love you and Quinn. I just needed to tell you so you know not to do it again, but its fine." She soothed as she wiped the Rachel's tears away.

Judy hugged her until she calmed down, which didn't take long. Rachel smiled and said thank you before she joined Quinn upstairs.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


End file.
